


Midnight Ride

by Ashkela



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Season/Series 03, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashkela/pseuds/Ashkela
Summary: Prompt from @annalise2233:Ok this might sound insane but I want Wayhaught to go grocery shopping. Like Waverly sits on the handle of the shopping cart facing Nicole as she pushes her down an empty aisle on a late night shopping trip.Takes place after the end of Wonder on the same night. It did NOT go the way I expected it to, but that's also because I was drinking while writing most of it lol.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Midnight Ride

Drunk Waverly was handsy Waverly. This was something Nicole was already aware of. Drunk Waverly was also impulsive Waverly, which was something that in hindsight, she really should have known. Instead, here Nicole was at one in the morning after leaving Allie's Echo with her very inebriated girlfriend, walking into the all night grocery store Waverly had had the cab drop them off at, declaring that she had ideas that she needed supplies for. 

"Nicole, push me!" was definitely not what the redhead expected to hear as they approached the rows of carts. Whatever their purchases were going to be, she couldn't fathom that they would need more than a basket, given that they were only going to the hotel they'd left their overnight bags at earlier. The plan was to stay in the city for the full weekend, if they could. Knowing Purgatory, Wynonna, and just sheer dumb luck, both women expected that their return would come sooner than desired, but for tonight, even their cell phones had been left behind at the hotel. Unbeknownst to Waverly, Nicole had let Nedley know where they would be in case the worst happened, but with the night winding down, it seemed like the odds for once in their favor, at least for the first night. Reminding herself to check the cell phones upon their return just in case, she approached the small brunette, who was having a bit of trouble separating out her desired cart from the pack. Namely, because she was pushing rather than pulling. 

"Waves, here, I got it." Long fingers wrapped around small ones, moving the cart in the correct direction and freeing it. "Are we stocking up or something?"

"No, I want to ride on the cart!" Apparently drunk Waverly was also childish Waverly at times. Given that Nicole knew her girlfriend had never truly had the chance to be child-like and carefree without dark clouds hanging over all, she merely found this more adorable by each moment that passed. 

"Sure, cutie, whatever you want," she replied. "But you're not THAT small, you know. You won't fit in the seat." 

Waverly smirked, slipping between Nicole and the cart, reaching up to pull the redhead down to her level. "Guess you'll just have to pick me up," she husked before wrapping her arms around strong shoulders and jumping. 

Caught unawares, Nicole nearly fell at the unexpected weight, causing her to overbalance as she reached out, catching hold of the corral pole. Adjusting her stance, she released the pole and cart alike, grasping strong thighs to lift her girlfriend to rest precariously on the cart handle. The cart, being empty, promptly unbalanced. Waverly tumbled back into strong arms that caught and held her steady, slowly lowering her to the ground. "Sweetie, there's nothing in the cart. You can ride on the back or-"

"Let me ride on YOUR back!" came the response. She should have known, Nicole thought. 

"Okay Waves, hold on." Abandoning the unneeded cart, the older woman crouched slightly, letting her girlfriend leap up, catching her once more by those delectable thighs, bouncing slightly to settle both of them into a comfortable place. "All right, what are we shopping for?"

"It's a secret," stage whispered Waverly as she leaned down to mouth at a delicate ear. "If I tell you, I'll have to kill you." She giggled uproariously, nearly tipping herself to the floor in her mirth.

"Yes, but if you don't tell me, I can't take you to the right aisle, my love." Nicole sighed slightly, recognizing that they had almost reached the end of the night based simply on experience. Handsy Waverly turned into giggly Waverly turned into extremely horny Waverly or sound asleep Waverly and it was all about timing. She had a very short window in which to complete this errand before she had a sleeping girlfriend on her hands... or back as the case might be. And while she'd never begrudge her beloved a well-deserved rest, falling asleep in public was probably not something Waverly would want to do. 

As the laughter subsided, the brunette grew serious. "We need whipped cream, chocolate syrup, and strawberries."

"Waves, wait," Nicole interrupted. "Do you really want to deal with getting the sheets messy tonight?" She knew she should have spoken up before they got out of the cab, but Waverly had been paying particular attention to the delicate places just below her ear throughout the ride and she'd honestly forgotten all about it until they were paying. She wasn't necessarily opposed to having some fun with the items in question, but, "I'd much rather wait and play with those when we're sober enough to not make ourselves sick or grossed out the next day." 

"Hmm, okay!" Almost before the words were out of her mouth, Waverly had seemingly forgotten her very important mission as she reacquainted herself with the smooth column of her girlfriend's neck. "Then I want candy and we should get donuts for when we wake up in the morning so we don't have to leave the hotel room."

Heaving a long-suffering sigh, the redhead acquiesced. Hitching Waverly on her back once more, Nicole headed into the store, intent on getting enough supplies to last them through to the next morning. Here's hoping she could do it before there was indeed, a slumbering girlfriend letting off cute snores into her ear.


End file.
